


(Saving The World) One Step At A Time

by Flight_Of_Icarus



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2019 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Helen and Maya are very gay, Maya Hansen Lives, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, and very smart, science squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flight_Of_Icarus/pseuds/Flight_Of_Icarus
Summary: Tony Stark has met a lot of genius women in his life.So why not introduce them to each other?





	(Saving The World) One Step At A Time

**Author's Note:**

> For Anon on Tumblr!

“Maya Hansen, this is Helen Cho.” Tony said, “Helen, this is Maya.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Maya said, shaking hands with Helen with a smile. “Your work is….quite astounding. I’ve read all your papers, the Crade is truly remarkable.”

“And I’ve read yours.” Helen said in return. “The potential of Extremis if properly stabilized…” 

“You know…they could not be entirely separate.” Tony said and both women jerked their heads back towards him, flushing slightly. Tony smiled inwardly, very few people forgot him in a conversation when he was  _right there_. “The Cradle has some problems with generating new tissue without an outside material…but Extremis even toned down could help with that. Why not make it a joint venture, combine the two?” 

He had to fight down the smile as both women froze, internally speeding through their own research and considering the idea. 

“That could…work.” Maya finally breathed, looking at Helen. “I had problems with stabalization…”

“But the Crade provides a frame for it, and ways of making sure it doesn’t go too fast.” Helen said, half-way turning towards the lab Tony had set up for her. “We should-” 

“Test that right now.” Maya said, looking at Tony but leaning towards the other direction. “My research…”

“Oh you guys have joint labs, so just check next door.” Tony said casually. “Everything is already moved.” 

“We-could-wait you aren’t coming?” Maya said, when Tony made no move to join them. 

“Maybe later, but I’m not one for the squishy sciences as much.” Tony said, making Maya roll her eyes good-naturedly. She darted and quickly hugged him though, stepping back when he tensed in surprise. 

“Thanks Tony, I know we don’t have the best track record.” Maya said, walking backwards after Helen. 

“Stop tying me to beds, and we’re good.” Tony said, making her laugh. “I’m serious Maya, I’m a taken man!” 

“I know! But drop by later anyway!” Maya called as she took off after Helen, an easy smile on her face. 

Tony hummed, and then turned to walk the other way. 

“What do you think J?” he asked, strolling back to his own workshop. 

“I have no doubt they will be able to save a lot of people.” JARVIS said after a moment of consideration. 

“That’s the plan.” 


End file.
